Little Liar
by Catherine3
Summary: O segredo e o proibido era sempre mais divertido.  Pelo menos, era isso que Neji e Hinata pensavam. Nenhum deles era capaz de ignorar aquele desejo insano, e talvez, nem quisessem. Pouco importava se Hinata amava Naruto ou Neji era casado com Tenten.
1. Parte 1

**Este foi o terceiro NejiHina que escrevi .**

**Aparentemente tou a ficar muito boa a escrever com este casal xD**

**Só tenho inspiração *.* o problema é a preguiça de escrever mesmo xD**

**Bom, esta é a primeira parte da Double-Shot, então, espero que gostem :D**

* * *

><p>Neji abriu os olhos quando ouviu a porta do quarto abrir. Praguejou mentalmente e sentou-se sobre a cama, passando a mão pelos olhos antes de olhar para a pequena figura na porta. A prima usava uma camisola rosa pelas coxas e ele podia ver o conjunto vermelho através do tecido meio transparente.<p>

Engoliu em seco e levantou o olhar até ao rosto dela.

- **Não devia estar aqui, Hinata-sama **– ela apenas deu um sorriso torto. O tipo de sorriso que ele nunca imaginaria no rosto da tímida e recatada Hinata-sama de vinte anos que conhecia até alguns dias atrás, então, ela avançou na direção dele, empurrou-o para trás, deitando-o sobre a cama e subiu, beijando-o com necessidade antes que tivesse hipótese de falar.

* * *

><p>Neji sabia que aquilo era extremamente errado e proibido.<p>

Além do fato de que eram primos e de diferentes estatutos no Clã, Hinata tinha recentemente ficado noiva de Naruto e já se ouviam pela vila os rumores do futuro casamento entre o Hokage e a futura líder dos Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Soltou um gemido quando Hinata lhe mordeu ligeiramente o mamilo e segurou as coxas dela com força, inclinando a cabeça para trás e entregando-se por completo ás sensações que ela lhe propulsionava.<p>

* * *

><p>Neji sabia que Hinata era sinônimo de droga e dependência.<p>

Pois a tímida e recatada priminha que ele conhecia, ultimamente aparecia no seu quarto todas as noites com um sorriso maroto e fazia-o esquecer de Tenten, a sua esposa que tinha partido em missão não fazia nem um mês. Hinata era uma droga, e mesmo que ele negasse, estava a ficar cada vez mais viciado nela a cada beijo ou caricia que trocavam.

* * *

><p>Hinata riu quando ele perdeu o controle das suas ações e inverteu as posições, sentando-se sobre ela e livrando-a da maldita camisola. Abocanhou um dos seios, não deixando de acariciar o outro e esboçou um sorriso torto ao ouvi-la gemer o seu nome.<p>

- **N-neji ..** – ele amava o som dos seus gemidos. A voz gentil, inocente, sedutora e rouca de desejo. Hinata enlouquecia-o.

* * *

><p>Neji amava a sua esposa, a sério que sim, ele apenas não conseguia ignorar Hinata. Era apaixonado por ela desde garoto! Como conseguiria ignorá-la se ela estava ali? Bem na sua frente e disposta a fazer tudo o que ele quisesse? Além disso, ele tinha quase certeza que se todos vissem a mesma Hinata que ele via, também não seriam capazes de ignorá-la. O problema ali era que eles não viam e Neji começava a suspeitar que era o único que a conhecia de verdade. E se alguma vez fossem pegos no flagra, ele seria o lobo mau que tinha seduzido a doce e fraca Hinata-sama, pois bastava um olhar tímido e algumas lágrimas que todos acreditariam nela sem nem sequer questionar.<p>

* * *

><p>Os gemidos de ambos preencheram o quarto e Neji abriu ligeiramente os olhos, observando o corpo nu de Hinata enquanto a penetrava mais uma vez. A sua face corada, os olhos perolados entreabertos e a pequena boca avermelhada que gemia o seu nome em voz baixa, deixavam-no louco.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata era a sua droga. E mesmo por muito mais que ele a quisesse manter apenas para si, na manhã seguinte qualquer vestígio de que ela tivesse estado no seu quarto teria desaparecido com exceção do cheiro a flores e suor impregnado nas suas roupas de cama.<p>

* * *

><p>Ela gemeu alto e ele estocou mais uma vez, gritando de prazer sabendo que os outros quartos eram afastados e ninguém ouviria, atingindo o clímax logo depois dela.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata era a sua droga. Mas ela voltaria sempre para os braços do noivo e Neji regressaria sempre para a sua esposa. Ambos enterrariam aquelas noites nas suas memórias e agiriam normalmente.<p>

Aquele desejo insano que sentiam um pelo outro, não passaria de meros sonhos.


	2. Parte 2

Olá amores! :D

Espero que gostem da segunda parte :D

* * *

><p>Hinata suspirou de aborrecimento enquanto se sentava á mesa e lançava um sorriso tímido incrivelmente falso á sua família. O pai tinha insistindo em chama-la para um jantar na mansão Hyuuga e Naruto, como se não fosse surpresa nenhuma, não resistia quando o convite envolvia comida.<p>

Por vezes surpreendia-se a si mesma por ter suportado o casamento durante quatro longos anos sem ter uma única crise de nervos. Olhou em redor, analisando todos com atenção. Hanabi estava sentada ao lado do pai, mexendo a comida com o garfo sem grande interesse enquanto conversava com Tenten. Naruto comia como um desalmado e Hinata nem se deu ao trabalho de avisá-lo para se comportar um pouco, afinal era o Hokage por kami-sama, tinha que ter um pouco mais de educação. Rolou os olhos e parou nas ultimas pessoas. O seu pai conversava sobre alguma coisa com Neji, mas Hinata notou que o primo não ouvia nada do que ele dizia, afinal, os seus olhos estavam fixados nela com um interesse incrível e Hinata agradeceu mentalmente a Ino pelo vestido preto que lhe tinha oferecido nos anos.

Ao lembrar-se das noites que tinha passado nos braços dele, sentiu-se subitamente com demasiado calor e desculpou-se a todos, dizendo que tinha de ir ao banheiro. Deu um beijo rápido nos lábios do marido e esgueirou-se pelo corredor, após um sorriso fraco.

_Sonhos e memórias, foi apenas isso_. Disse para si mesma, enquanto abria a torneira e molhava um pouco o rosto. Fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro e quase pulou de susto ao olhar o seu reflexo no espelho. Neji estava encostado á porta com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- _Algum problema, Neji-nii-san?_ – questionou, voltando-se para ele com um sorriso inocente no rosto. Neji ergueu a sobrancelha e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Hinata sentiu o coração acelerar na expectativa, mas forçou-se a permanecer calma.

Ele avançou na direção dela e humedeceu os lábios – _problema? Nenhum_ – disse num sussurro enquanto aproximava o rosto –_ quer dizer, talvez eu tenha_ – deu um sorriso safado –_quer saber o que é, Hinata-sama?_

Ela riu, disposta a entrar na brincadeira – _estou louca para descobrir_ – murmurou, antes de puxá-lo para um beijo.

* * *

><p>Hinata era egoísta e sabia bem disso.<p>

Mesmo que Tenten fosse a esposa dele e por mais que Neji lutasse contra isso, ele pertencia-lhe. Era apenas dela e bastava uma palavra sua para tê-lo novamente. Era casada com Naruto, amava-o, mas por vezes, isso não era o suficiente. Ela queria mais.

Ela desejava Neji, e sempre que o quisesse, tê-lo-ia.

* * *

><p>Neji encostou-a contra a parede e Hinata enlaçou as pernas á sua cintura. Arfou quando as mãos dele vaguearam por baixo do vestido e ouviu-o gemer quando ela lhe espetou mais as unhas na nuca, puxando-o para mais um beijo.<p>

Hinata amava os beijos que trocava com o primo. Era selvagens, loucos e sem inibições. As suas línguas lutavam pelo controle e no final, ela não sabia quem ganhava.

* * *

><p>Hinata gostava do perigo.<p>

Por muito que a sua consciência gritasse que o seu marido e o resto da família estava na sala, ela pouco se importava, na verdade, isso ainda a deixava mais excitada e tinha quase certeza de que Neji se sentia da mesma maneira.

Fora o perigo e o desejo pelo proibido que a levara até Neji pela primeira vez, quatro anos atrás e eram esses mesmos motivos que a levavam a fazer tudo de novo no banheiro da mansão Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Mordeu o ombro dele contendo o gemido quando ele a penetrou pela primeira vez e beijou-o, querendo abafar os gemidos de ambos enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo. Conseguia ouvir as risadas vindas da sala e por momentos, quis rir junto com eles. O quão perigosa era aquela situação? E eles nem sequer faziam ideia!<p>

Gemeu alto quando atingiu o clímax e agradeceu a quem quer que fosse que tinha decidido colocar musica alta bem naquela hora. Neji penetrou-a novamente, atingindo o clímax logo de seguida e saiu de dentro dela. Hinata sentiu-se escorregar pela parede quando se livrou dele e arfou, tentando regularizar a sua respiração.

Ergueu o olhar para o primo. Não estava muito melhor que ela.

Se chegassem á sala ambos com o rosto vermelho e cobertos de suor, eles suspeitariam de imediato que se tinha passado alguma coisa.

Recompôs-se passado alguns minutos e passou-lhe uma toalha após molhar um pouco o rosto e limpar o suor. Neji pegou-a sem dizer nada e tratou de se arranjar, ocupando o espelho e prendendo melhor os cabelos.

Quando estava prestes a sair do banheiro, ele pegou-a pelo pulso e voltou a fechar a porta. Hinata abriu a boca para lhe perguntar o que estava a fazer, mas ele calou-a com o beijo e prensou-a novamente contra a parede.

- _Eu largava tudo se quisesses ficar comigo agora, Hina_ – murmurou-lhes, enquanto a abraçava e enterrava o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Hinata sentiu-se de certa forma culpada e abraçou-o.

- _Sei disso, mas não posso_ – ergueu o rosto dele com as mãos e deu um sorriso torto –_eu amo o Naruto, e sei que também amas a Tenten._

Ele suspirou –_ é verdade, mas ficaria contigo se assim o quisesses._

- _Amas-me?_ – ela perguntou do nada. Neji abriu a boca surpreso e esboçou um sorriso fraco.

- _Mais que tudo_ – confessou.

Hinata engoliu em seco – _eu também te amo nii-san_ – disse-lhe, acariciando-lhe o rosto –_mas o amor acaba por perder a graça com os anos. As coisas tornam-se rotineiras_ – suspirou – _não quero que isso aconteça conosco. Estou bem com o Naruto, mas sou egoísta demais para te deixar ir._

Ele riu –_ então somos ambos egoístas, Hinata, porque eu também não quero perder aquilo que tenho contigo, apesar de amar a Tenten_ – abraçou-a com força – _podemos continuar a ver-nos como antes?_

Hinata humedeceu os lábios, esboçando um sorriso malicioso – _como amantes?_

-_ É mais interessante não é? Parece que essa é a nossa relação_ – ele respondeu, dando um sorriso torto.

- _Depois do que aconteceu aqui, acredito que não consiga mais ignorar-te, não de novo_– confessou, puxando-o para um beijo rápido – _eu vou primeiro, espera alguns minutos até apareceres na sala_ – e antes mesmo que ele lhe pudesse dar uma resposta, Hinata já tinha saídodo banheiro.

- _Demoraste imenso no banheiro, Hina, passasse alguma coisa? _– ela sorriu para o marido, enquanto lhe dava um beijo na bochecha.

-_ Tive uma dor de barriga e demorei-me a procurar o remédio para tomar, mas está tudo bem agora _– sorriu – _não estou com muita fome, queres ir embora?_

Naruto encolheu os ombros, indiferente – _eu não me importo, mas é melhor desculpares-te com os outros _– Hinata sorriu-lhe e deu-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, antes de se voltar para o pai e avisar que iam embora mais cedo do que esperavam.

- _Temos que combinar alguma coisa Hinata, gostei imenso de te ver._

A Hyuuga deu um sorriso fraco – _eu também Tenten_ – disse, desviando brevemente os olhos até ao primo, então, abriu um sorriso torto que passou despercebido pelos outros – _até mais nii-san_.

- _Até á próxima, Hinata._

Naquela noite, enquanto voltava para casa de braço dado com o marido, Hinata apenas conseguiu pensar nos beijos quentes e proibidos do seu primo.

Era uma pecadora egoísta. Traía o homem que amava desde criança com o seu próprio primo, mas não se arrependia de nada disso. Hinata tinha duas faces distintas e uma delas, apenas Neji conhecia. Afinal, ela não passava de uma pequena mentirosa.


End file.
